Tortall's Last Battle
by Topazwolf
Summary: Tusaine, Tyra, and Scanra make an allience and declare war on Tortall. An Alanna fic. PG for some bloody stuff. please r/r


A/N: **Ok let me say this right off, this is going to be sad, you have been warned, I don't want this to happen, please no flames. ** Oh just in case you want to I wrote this other story, It's not TP or a fic , but it's about this girl who is a princess and has to get married, but doesn't want to, so she runs away. It's pretty good so far, I'm not done yet but if you leave your e-mail in the review I'll send it to u then when I write more I send that. Thanx.if you need more info just e-mail me. [Topazski@yahoo.com][1] This takes place between Lioness Rampant and Wild Magic Review!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Characters and Tamora's don't sue I have no money… Hey I just found that dime, it's not mine honest!!! :: escorted away by police officers::

"War, I can't believe it," Alanna read the paper from King Jonathan. She was shocked. She turned to her husband.

"I've no more answers than you, my Lioness," George, Alanna's husband and Baron of Pirate Swoop, told the shocked knight. 

"Tyra, Scanra, and Tusaine all in alliance, what are we going to do?" asked the desperate Alanna, though she expected no answer. She walked out on to a balcony overlooking the sea. It's grayness thrashed and made white streams of foam where the waves broke. A storm was coming. Alanna sighed. This was not the first war she had seen, but she always dreaded war. George came up behind her and messaged her shoulders.

"Don't fret so, Alanna, things will be fine," George said with more confidence than he actually felt. Alanna leaned back against him and watched the sun sink below the restless sea.

******************************************************************************

A week later Alanna and George were riding into the castle. They both had worry etched on their faces. A stable boy took their mounts at the palace gate. Alanna trotted swiftly to the room that council's were held in. She opened the door to find many of her friend's worried looks and tired eyes. Alanna wasn't much better than her friends, what little sleep she had gotten since Jon's letter was restless and full of nightmares of battle. She sat at opposite Jon, who was at the head of the table, George sat beside her. Raoul sat on her other side. George held her hand under the table. 

"As you all know war has been declared against Tortall," Jon told them somberly. He stood up and began to pace." What you don't know is that the first wave of the army is only three days away, maybe less." Everyone gasped at his disheartening words. Jon just sighed and shook his head. _ It must be the worst for him _Alanna thought sadly, looking at Jon _He's only been King for five or six months._ He went on," We'll assemble the best army we can, already we have called the pages and squires back from their summer trip. They should be here in a day or so. Until then all we can do is wait. Wait and pray, spend time with your loved ones, I can assure you we will not come out of this war unscarred." Jon left the room. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments.

" I suggest we do as the King says, I'm glad you're back Alanna, I'm sorry it's under such dreadful situations," Duke Gareth the Elder told them all somberly. He stood and left. With that everyone stood, Raoul, Gary, and a few others hugged Alanna and bid her farewell as they went to find their loved ones. Myles stayed behind. He silently accompanied her and George to his chambers. Once there he hugged Eleni as did George and Alanna.

"It is good to have both of you back at the palace," Myles said offering them juice. They talked until past midnight. Alanna chose not to sleep, sleep didn't matter anymore. Alanna sat in her room looking out her window, but not really seeing anything. A messenger burst into her room.

"Lady Alanna, their here, the King requires your service, on the wall," the messenger gasped the words he wiped sweat from his face and ran off. Alanna ran to Jon as fast as she could.   
On her way she unsheathed her sword. She raced up the stairs and looked up to see a Scanran climbing the wall behind Jon. Jon himself was fighting a dirty man with a scar over one eye.

"Jon!" Alanna screamed lunging at the man coming up the wall. Before he could even get all the way over the wall Alanna ran him clean through with her sword. He looked shocked at first, then dark red blood oozed from his mouth, even as the crimson leaked from his bloody chest. He fell and hit another man climbing the wall. Alanna ignored the blood on her sword and went to face another attacker. This time she was not as lucky, the attacker, a man from Tusaine she guessed by his looks, cut her shoulder. She bit back a yelp, but with an angry roar she sliced her opponent's throat. He cut was throbbing; the summer's heat only made it worse. Misquetos and nats swarmed around her cuts. She batted at them and looked over the wall. She couldn't tell friend from foe any more, everyone was covered in blood. The battle ragged on, no one was winning, and everyone was losing. Alanna had watched and cried out as Gary had been sliced across the stomach, blood and vital organs spilled from the wound. Alanna vowed she would let no enemy escape her sword. She jumped at Gary's killer.

"For Gary," she yelled, stabbing the killer even as the life left his body

"Alanna," Jon yelled from behind her, he had seen Gary," Alanna I'm sorry, he was a brave man, he is with the Black God now." Alanna nodded. Looking at Jon he was also a bloody mess, bugs landed in his cuts and he tried in vain to swat them away. She ran to Jon, he hugged her, she kissed his cheek.

"Stay strong, Alanna," Jon whispered.

"Always," she whispered back. She knew as well as he that this was goodbye. It was obvious that Tortall would not survive. Many of their friends were dead. Alanna ran into the battle field crying, "For the glory of Tortall." She ran men through with her sword left and right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw George locked in a fierce battle with a man two times his size, Alanna ran to him. Be fore she could reach him the big man ripped his dagger into George's chest. "No," Alanna tried to yell but it came out as a squeak. She screamed a battle cry and slashed wildly with her sword, slashing anyone whom came close, but she was focused on the big man. She fought him for what seemed like hours, he had cut her several times, and neither seemed to be winning. The big man slashed Alanna's eye impairing her sight. Her sword faltered, the big man took his chance, he flipped her sword from her hand, caught it and sliced her from her neck to her stomach. Alanna screamed but all that came out was a massive amount of blood. Alanna felt terrible pain as she hit the ground and her blood and organs flowed from her body. Then every thing was over, gone. Alanna knew no more.

The war ragged on, but some how not as hard. Tortillians faltered and died. Blood sparkled on the ground; the dead lay every where. The sun set on a dying Tortall and with night came its death.

********************************************************************

L That was really bad. I don't want this to happen (Well it didn't but you know what I mean) please don't flame me. There will be no sequel. This was a horrible fic. I'm sorry, I'm a bad bad person. :: runs away crying:: L

~Topazwolf~

Review pleaz. 

   [1]: mailto:Topazski@yahoo.com



End file.
